


After the Hunt

by winecatsandpizza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winecatsandpizza/pseuds/winecatsandpizza
Summary: Sam and Dean have a long, hard hunt that doesn’t go right. Sam knows what to do to help his big brother relax.





	After the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr here: https://winecatsandpizza.tumblr.com/post/175611778453/after-the-hunt

 

It had been a long time since this had happened.  They couldn’t really remember the last time that they didn’t catch and kill the monster that they were after.  Innocent lives were lost and the monster was still on the run.  It would be another 11 years before they had a chance to kill it again.  Dean really needed this win and Sam knew that the next few weeks would be extra hard on his older brother.

Dean’s anger and disappointment radiated off of him.  Sam knew how to handle this.  He just had to wait until they got back to their motel room.  Until then, he would be silent and not do anything or say anything to further upset Dean.  

“Get in the car, Sammy,” Dean yelled as he was putting their stuff in the trunk.  He did as he was told and slid into the passenger side and waited for Dean to get in and start driving.

Sam hated when his brother was upset.  Partly he hated how much of a dick he was, but mostly he just hated him being in pain and he would do anything to try and take the pain away.  He learned a long time ago the best way to relieve some of that stress from him.  The slam of the trunk and the opening and shutting of the driver’s side door brought Sam out of his thoughts and Dean slid in.  He started up the Impala and sped off.

They rode in silence and before long, they were pulling into the parking lot of their motel.  “Dean, go inside and take a shower.  I’ll bring in the bags and get us some beer,” Sam spoke softly and giving him his puppy dog eyes.  Dean just gave a quick a nod and walked into the room.

When Sam came back in a little bit later, Dean was still in the shower.   He closed the door silently.  He sat down their stuff and stripped down to his boxers and laid down on the bed and waited for Dean to finish.

Soon enough, Sam heard the water shut off.  Dean walked out of the shower naked while drying his hair with the towel, unaware the Sam was laying on the bed waiting for him.

“Will you please come and lay down with me, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Nah. I’m going to get dressed then go to the bar and-” Dean started before Sam cut him off.

“You’re not going to go to the bar, get drunk off your ass, and fuck some whore in the bathroom again, Dean!” Sam let out.

“And who the hell are you to try and tell me what I can and can’t do?” Dean spat out as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Look, you can do whatever you want to, Dean, but I know that isn’t going to make you happy.  It isn’t what you really want or need,” Sam explained.   He moved to the end of the bed where his brother was sitting and slowly placed his bare chest to his brother’s exposed back.  “Let me take care of you, Dean, please,” Sammy’s voice was just above a whispered as he spoke delicately and desperately in his ear.

Dean turned and let his little brother embrace him in a kiss.  Their tongues danced together until they were both panting.  Dean bit Sam’s lower lip and Samy moaned as Dean let go.

Sam went back and started kissing Dean’s hard jawline and worked down to his neck and shoulders.  Sam could feel Dean tensing under his mouth.  Each lick of his hot tongue caused Dean’s cock to twitch.  Once Sam was positioned between his brother’s legs, kissing his hip bones, Dean was over the teasing.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean growled breathlessly.  “Please,” he begged.

With a smirk, Sam started to trace his long tongue up the shaft and to the engorged head of his older brother’s cock.  He swirled his tongue expertly around the head just like Dean liked it.  Dean reached up with his large hands and placed them in his little brother’s long hair and guided his head down further on his cock.  

“If you’re going to make me feel good, then fuckin’ do it,” Dean ordered.  Sam quickly obeyed and started to bob up and down on his brother cock.  He used lots of suction and tongue as he serviced Dean.  After years of practice, he knew exactly what he liked and he was going to give it to him-just like Dean ordered.

Sam used his large fingers to cup Dean’s balls and used the wetness to trace around Dean’s entrance.  

“Fuck!” Dean gasped as he pushed Sam onto his back on the bed.  “I don’t want to cum in your mouth tonight.  I need your ass around my cock,” Dean stated as he lifted Sam’s legs up onto his shoulders.  

“Gonna get you nice and wet so you can take my cock like a good little cock slut, Sammy,” he hissed as he dived his tongue into his treasure trove.    Sam moaned in delight at the feeling.    Dean’s tongue and fingers continued to explore his sensitive hole until he was ready to take his brother inside of him.  Dean got up and laid back on the bed and Sam whimpered at the loss.

“Come on, Sammy.  Get on top and take my cock like a good boy,” Dean encouraged.  Sammy’s cock twitched at the encouragement and straddled Dean’s legs and aligned himself up with Dean’s awaiting cock.

He sank down with ease and didn’t stop until he could feel all of his brother’s length inside of him.  Wasting no time, Sam began to bounce on his brother.  Dean’s cock was pressed right up to his prostate with every thrust and his own cock was rock hard and leaking.  His face was flushed and he ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his face.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam moaned.  He felt completely full and satisfied with his brother’s cock completely filling him.

“Still so tight for me, Sammy,” Dean hissed.  He started to thrust harder and faster as he asked, “Are you going to be a good little bro and take all my cum inside of you?”

“Yes, Dean! Fuck, yes, please!” Sam pleaded as he began to stroke himself.  Dean smacked Sam’s away from his cock and began to stroke Sam himself.

“Gonna cum, Dean. Gonna-” Sam started.

“Hold it.  Don’t you dare come yet,” Dean warned.  Sam whimpered.  He was close and wanted to cum for his big brother.

Dean’s thrust became faster and more erratic.  Sam could tell that he was close.  He clinched as Dean demanded, “Cum for me, Sammy!”

As soon as Sam was allowed, he let go and began to unleash ribbons of himself on his and his brother’s chest.  His body tensed as his orgasm washed over himself and brought on his big brother’s orgasm.  Sam’s ass was filled to the brim with his brother’s warm seed.  They both stayed there for a moment to catch their breath.

After they caught their breath, Sam rolled off of Dean and laid beside him.

“Thank you, Sammy,” Dean whispered.

“You’re welcome.  I love you, Dean and I would do anything for you.”

Dean reached up and placed his hand on Sam’s face and leaned in for a quick kiss.  Sam pulled away and laid his head on his big brother’s chest.  Before they both fell asleep, they exchanged words that meant the world to each other.  Words that explained how much each other meant to them.  Words that explained what each other would do to ensure each other was safe and protected at all costs.

“Bitch.”  
  
“Jerk.”


End file.
